


Vid: Fireproof

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fanvids, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Did you know, me and youMust be fireproof with all the hell that we've been through- Fireproof, by Coleman Hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time tinkering with this, but after the angst!feels Civil War gave me, it felt good to do something that's about the good instead of the bad: That, after everything, the boys are still together.

**Music** : Fireproof, by Coleman Hell (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9Qg8DJp3Hg))

**Download** : [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_fireproof.zip) (175mb)  
**Non-MCU footage** : Latter Days, Comme Un Frère, Political Animals, stock video


End file.
